Pikachu - How It Began
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Everyone knows Professor Oak gave Ash a Pikachu, but where did he get it? The backstory behind Pikachu, a disobedient electric mouse with an amazing power behind it.
1. Freedom and Capture

**This is my first fanfic so please, only helpful criticism. Wish me luck, and dont forget, R&R!^_^**

**Disclaimer: ****The Nintendo Company owns Pokémon, but don't worry 'cause as soon as the lawsuit goes through it will be mine! All mine!**

Pikachu's POV

"Pi Pikachu!" I cried out to my little sister, Pi. She had run ahead to explore. Today was our first day out of the nest, and we both wanted to see as much as possible. I gave up on catching up with my sister and decided to enjoy the new freedom of the Viridian Forest. Our mom, PikachuPi, had warned us about many things, such as wild Pidgeotto, Fearow, Raticate, and Houndoom. She also warned us of humans, dangerous creatures who would take away my new freedom. I shivered at the thought. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud "PIKACHU!" I rushed to find the sound, only to find my sister crawling away from a large Houndoom, it's young Houndour pups behind it. The mother was probably teaching it's young how to get a meal. I raced towards my sister, my back arched and feet spread out in a defensive position. "Pika?" I asked her. "Chu..." she mewed softly, a Burn on her heart shaped tail. Just then, I saw a Flamethrower come at me. I quickly crouched low and avoided the attack. One hit like that and we would both be lunch! I shot a powerful Thundershock and the Houndoom, as she countered with a Fire Fang. Twisting my back feet, I tucked my tail beside me, gathered energy up, and bolted forward with a Quick Attack. I hit her! That's when I noticed her defensive position. She was protecting her pups! So this time, I aimed a Thundershock at the Houndour to the left, and just like I thought, she jumped in to protect the young Dark Pokémon. She growled at me, and shot a Flamethrower at me. I tried to dodge, but I was too slow and was hit, full power! My body was sore, and a Burn had developed on my back. I tried to get up, but failed as the Houndoom came closer with her jaws glowing. This was it, I thought to myself. The ultimate attack, Crunch. I heard that it was a painful way to die. Cheeks sparking, I tried to fight, but it was useless. I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow, but it never came. Instead, I saw a human standing in the grass, a white coat on his shoulders. By his side was a Spearow. Thats when I noticed the Houndoom on her side, weak from a Peck attack. She growled, stood up, and left, her pups trailing behind her. The Spearow turned to me. "Spear Spearow?" he called. I was too weak to stop the human from coming closer. The human was healing my sister with a pink bottle. I weakly growled at him, startling him. "Don't worry Pikachu, it's just Hyper Potion." he called over to me. Pi stood up, shaking her body, then walked over to me. The old human looked at me carefully, then finally said to me, "This will be hard to fix. I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre." The human walked over to his bag, and pulled out a round object. It was red on top and white on the bottom. The sphere had a small button on it. I disliked it from the start. The object was too perfect to be safe. Too clean, too small, and too perfectly shaped. Even an Oran Berry had some lumps on it. The human crouched down, and before I could get away, hit me lightly on the head with it. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, then the sensation of separating and before I knew it, my world had gone black.

Pi's POV

Pi cried out sharply. Her brother, Chu, had just disappeared into the round item, and that scared her. "Where did he go?" she growled at the Spearow. "Somewhere safe." he replied. Suddenly, the Tiny Bird Pokémon disappeared into a beam of red light, just like Chu. The old human started to walk away, through the forest to the gravel path. He's gone, I thought to myself. His freedom and health taken away and replaced by a red and white sphere. That's when I started to cry, no one to hear it but the flocks of Pidgey going by.

**Remember, the review button is really close, so please, REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Pokéballs and Pokémon Centres

**Disclaimer:****Typhlosion8, the coolest fanfic writer owns Pokémon. Psych!**

_I felt nothing. Saw nothing, heard nothing. I was nonexistent, a gaseous mist. One thought ran through my head: never again will I go in the red and white sphere. Never again._

3 Person POV

Professor Oak ran down the gravel path, the sounds of the wild Pokémon in his ears. This Pikachu was dependent on him, so he had to get to Viridian City as fast as possible. Finally seeing the exit, the old man gave a sigh of relief. Down the road of the gateway, the Viridian City Pokémon Centre was just around the corner, it's bright orange roof gleaming in the sunlight. The professor raced inside to see Nurse Joy. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Centre. We restore your Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" she asked him. "Yes, yes, now hurry! This Pikachu is in danger!" he said, before stopping to catch his breath. Nurse Joy's happy face was replaced by fear, and she urged him along to the emergency room. After receiving the Pikachu's Pokéball, she got to work. Two hours later, she came out of the room to a worried Professor Oak. "He's stable," she told him," but it would be in his best interests to stay the night. What happened to him anyway?" she questioned him. "He was in the wild when I found him. Battling a wild Houndoom too! I watched for a little while. He was doing good, and using a smart strategy by trying to attack the pups." He told her. After she nodded, he continued."A mother Houndoom will always protect her pups, even if it means death. But a quick Flamethrower knocked him down. The mother was about to finish it with Crunch-" Nurse Joy made a noise of concern, but let him continue."-when I stepped in. I let Spearow have a go, and we scared the Houndoom family away. That was when I noticed another Pikachu, this one smaller. I went to heal her when the other one made a threataning noise. Obviously she was related to him, so I reassured him. I didn't have the right equipment to fix the other Pikachu, so I captured him and brought him here." he finished. Nurse Joy looked sad, but then she turned to the Pokémon Professor. "What about the other Pikachu?" she asked. "You didn't just leave her, did you?" The Professor looked surprised, as if he didn't expect her to say that, the sheepishly replied "I rushed off and forgot to help her..." Nurse Joy shook her head, but walked away to check for more patients.

Chu's POV

"My head..." I moaned out. Every part of my body was in pain, so I couldn't get up. "Pi? Where are you Pi?" I called out, but no reply. I smelled clean sheets and the smell of human. HUMAN! I thought. That man had put me into the red and white sphere and now I was far away from home. "Pikaaaachu!" I cried out. All of a sudden, the old man came into the room. "Hello Pikachu," he said. "Feeling better?" A sudden anger had rose inside of me, something I couldn't explain. My only thought was that he took me away from Pi, and my forest home. Cheeks sparking, I shot up into a battle stance. At least, I tried to. As soon as I got up, my front legs gave out, taking my back legs with them. "PIKACHU!" I cried out, my body in pain once more. "Don't worry Pikachu, tomorrow I'll take you out of here and show you the lab." And with that, the human left, and I realised that I had a Trainer, and my freedom had evaporated in the blink of an eye.


	3. Runaways and Thunderstones

**Let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Pokèmon, Pikachu, ou professeurs à l'âge de 60 ans. Je ne possède...Peu importe.**

Professor's POV

Professor Oak had delt with many Pokémon in his time. At the age of impressive age of 60, he was currently the oldest living Pokémon researcher. He had given out hundreds of starter Pokémon, and was well know for his Pokémon poetry. So he couldn't understand why one tiny Pikachu was giving him so much trouble. He wouldn't go in his Pokéball, he wouldn't walk beside him, Nurse Joy had to use Sleep Powder to give him his final checkup, and the moment the professor had gotten to Route 1, the small rodent had scurried off into the woods. But as he was shocked by the Tiny Mouse Pokémon as he chased it, sighing, he thought to himself,_ maybe I'm past my prime?_

Pi's POV

Pi was a resourceful mouse. She easily learned how to find berries and get them off of trees, find clean drinking water, and make a nest while she was just a Pichu. Of course, berries don't help when your brother is captured or when you're attacked by Houndoom. But the experiences had turn the playful mouse into a powerful Pokémon. She made it her goal to destroy anything in her path to greatness. People were afraid of her, which was good because she took her revenge on them when they tried to come close to her. They took Chu, but they won't take her too. But that all changed when she met Lt. Surge. He was different. He wanted her power, and helped he get stronger. She was no longer Pi. She was Rai.

Chu's POV

Chu gave up. No matter where he looked, Pi was nowhere to be found. Exhusted, the Pikachu fell to the took in the sights around him._ Just like Viridian Forest,_ he thought. Chu could smell the berries, hear the trickle of nearby water and the wild Pidgey flocks. _Where are you Pi? _He couldn't last another second without her. Starting to weep, the tiny Pikachu realised how young he really was._ I can't do this, not alone. I wish I was back at home, in the nest with Pi and Kachu._ Kachu was taken while he was a Pichu by a Pidgeotto. PikachuPi was miserable for days. Dwelling in his thoughts, he didnt notice the bushes next to him rustle, danger lurking.

_Pi's Thoughts  
_

_Chu, I loved you, but Lt. Surge has shown me my true power. You were holding me back, but now, I'll show you. I'll show you my true power, and you'll regret that you pushed me down. 'Cause I'm gonna beat you. I'm gonna win._

Chu's POV

Chu was daydreaming, and didnt notice that the bushes moved, and out came a large Pokémon. She was orange and yellow, and her ears ended it tiny curls. Her lightning bolt shaped tail was long and thin, and she was much larger than Chu. The Pokémon grinned, and fired a Thunderbolt at Chu, causing the tiny mouse to hit a tree. "Pikachu!" he cried. Bu that just made the Pokémon's grin get bigger as it powered up its tail an hit Chu with a Slam, knocking it to the ground. "Pi Ka CHU!" Pikachu cried out as it fired a Thundershock. The orange Pokémon absorbed the attack, and moved its arm tauntingly, as though it was begging it to get up and fight. "PikaPikaPikachu?" Chu asked. But the Pokémon just shoved it to the ground. "Chu!" she exclaimed. Pikachu gasped. "Pi?" he called out. She shook her head. "Rai." Jumping up, she Body Slammed Chu, causing him to faint. All Chu could say was "Pi?"


	4. Battle and a Journey

**Final chapter! Yay! ^_^**

Chu's POV

As the red beam of light hit my body, I freaked out. Every part of me wanted to run, but I was too weak to escape. Mist pulled into the red beam, then only the darkness of the red and white sphere. _I must escape._

Professor's POV

Professor Oak was exhausted. First the Pikachu ran off, and now it had fainted on its first afternoon out of the Pokémon Centre. I carefully recalled it, the took a glance at the opponent. A powerful Raichu was standing there, triumph on it's face. Almost immediately, my spare Pokédex went off, Dexter doing his job._ *Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size.*_ Pikachu was smaller than a Raichu, so it would have had no chance! Suddenly, the Raichu growled at me. Worried, I decided to not run and try to calm it down. "Hey Raichu, how are you doing?" The Pokémon got into a battle position, it's arms raised and it's cheeks sparking menacingly. It replied " Rai Rai Chu Raichu. Chu Rai CHU!" and fired a powerful Thunderbolt at me. Pokéball flashing, the tiny Pikachu came out and jumped into the attack, protecting me frome that Raichu's electricity. As the attack stopped, Pikachu fell to the ground, looking lifeless. Slowly, it got up and growled. "Pika..."

Lt. Surge's POV

Lt. Surge had a good day. He had done some training with his Electrode, Magnitmite and Electabuzz, he found some edible berries, and he caught a Pikachu which he then evolved into Raichu to make it more powerful. All in all, he felt pretty good. But the moment he released his new Pokémonn, it's ears had twitched and it raced off into the bushes. A minor problem, but no big deal, right? So as he followed the electric Pokémon, he noticed a Pikachu, it's tail twitching, and it's head turning side to side, like it was looking for something. Then he saw his Raichu step in, and prepare to battle. Good, he thought, training. Raichu Thunderbolted the tiny rodent, and it collapsed. Nice, Surge thought, defiantly not a waste of my Thunderstone. He watched as the Pokémon was crushed by the powerful evolution, and suddenly he noticed Raichu fire a Thunderbolt, but at who?

Chu's POV

Chu struggled to his feet. The Thunderbolt had winded him, but he could and would still fight. Cheeks sparking, Chu released a ton of electricity, paralysing the Raichu. Pikachu grinned. Power is important, he thought, but speed counts for more in a situation like this. Charging up his electric sacs, Chu attacked with a powerful Thundershock. Rai couldn't dodge because of Paralysis, so it hit the mark. Bull's eye! Chu cheered in his head, but stopped as he was hit in the head with a Slam attack. Chu knew that he would lose this battle, so he decided to power up for one more attack. Fully charged, he released a Thunderbolt at his sister.

Rai's POV

Rai was tired. Chu was winning, even though she had the upper hand! She noticed him charging up, so she did the same. I will win! She thought, and released.

Professor's POV

Professor Oak stood, frozen in fear as both of them attacked. Just then, someone grabbed him into the buses. Freaking out, he reached for Spearow's Pokéball, but stopped quickly when his mind recognized the face. "Surge?" he whispered. Lt. Surge nodded. So the two of them waited for impact.

Chu's POV

Chu looked at Rai. She was about to faint, just like him. "Pi?" he called out. "Chu." replied the younger sister, as they collapsed.

Professor's POV

Professor Oak held the Pokéball with the Pikachu in it, and bid Lt. Surge goodbye. It was one of those moments were you silently told yourself that none of this happened. As he walked towards Pallet Town, he noticed that the setting sun was exceptionally bright, with a streak of yellow in the sky, to remember this day. _I should write a poem about this. It will be one of those things you don't talk about, but never forget._

Chu's POV

_MUST GET OUT!_ That ran through his head as he swirled around in the lightning bolt Pokéball. Recalled after he and Rai finished their battle, it had been three days since he saw daylight. _Professor Oak is probably punishing me for running away, but why'd he pick such an uncomfortable punishment?_ Chu thought_._ Then he was released, and he did the first thing he thought of as he was picked up. _Absorb, release, revenge_ he thought. The boy looked awful with his hair a static mess. When they went outside, the boy, named Ash, tried to get him in the Pokéball, but he wouldn't. _Never again,_ Chu thought, _never again._


End file.
